pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Meloetta (Pokémon)
mod 2}}|0=psychic|1=fighting}} }} mod 2}}|0=|1=-Pirouette}}.png | caption=Artwork of mod 2}}|0=Aria|1=Pirouette}} Forme by Ken Sugimori from Black 2 and White 2 | size=190px| art=BW | pron='' }'' | species=Melody | forme=2| forme1=Aria Forme | forme2=Pirouette Forme | typebox=2 | type1=Normal | type2=Psychic | form2type1=Normal | form2type2=Fighting | abilityn=1 | ability1=Serene Grace | ndex=648 | udex=154 | u2dex=299 | height-ftin=2'00" | height-m=0.6 | weight-lbs=14.3 | weight-kg=6.5 | egggroupn=1 | egggroup1=Undiscovered| egggroup2= | eggcycles=20| expyield=270 | lv100exp=1,250,000| gendercode=255 | evat= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} | evde= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} | evsa= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} | evsd= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} | evsp=1 | color=White | evspk=1| catchrate=3 | body=12 | pokefordex= mod 2}}|0=meloetta|1=meloetta-p}} | generation=5 | footnotes= | disptype= mod 2}}|0=psychic|1=fighting}}}} Meloetta (Japanese: メロエッタ Meloetta) is a legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the move in battle. Its original Forme, Aria Forme, will then become Pirouette Forme. Meloetta was leaked on a poster of M15 on February 26, 2012, and it was officially revealed by Oha Suta on March 1, 2012. Biology Physiology Meloetta seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with -style streaks in its hair, (♩) for its arms and hands, and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes. It has a or a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. In its Aria Forme, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. In its Pirouette Forme, it has that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. In either Forme, its midriff and eyes match its hair. Gender differences Meloetta is a genderless species. Special abilities According to artists in Unova, Meloetta's beautiful music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs. This made the Pokémon popular among both musicians and dancers. Meloetta is able to change forms when it uses the move , which changes its form from Aria Forme to its Pirouette Forme, or vice versa. In its Aria Forme, it is a dual-type -type Pokémon; in its Pirouette Forme, it is a dual-type -type Pokémon. It reverts to Aria Forme when switched out or when the battle ends. Like many other legendary Pokémon, Meloetta is capable of becoming invisible. Behavior In its Aria Forme, Meloetta can sing beautiful songs. While in its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta can perform graceful dances. Habitat Diet History Meloetta once played and danced so lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. However, when sorrow darkened the world, Meloetta lost the melody. At the same time, its red shoes were lost somewhere. Upon entering the cafe in Castelia City, a guitarist, who knows of the story, remembers Meloetta's melody. Upon playing it, Meloetta remembers the song that it had danced to. In the anime Major appearances Meloetta (anime) Meloetta made its debut in An Epic Defense Force!. Minor appearances Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon with different forms Category:Promotion-only Pokémon